Eternal Darkness
by Osiris tamer92
Summary: Yusuke's next big case brings him and the gang to their knee's, is there a way to beat this new threat? Yu/Ke pleas R
1. A New Case

Note: I do not own Yu- Yu- Hakusho or any of its characters  
  
"Yuske you get back here and clean up your mess!" yelled Atsuka.  
  
"Uh, can't right now I got to go over to Kuwabara's to work on our. science project." Said Yuske. 'Science project? Is that the best I could think of.'  
  
"Kuwabara are you there?" Asked Yusuke as he was knocking on Kuwabara's door.  
  
"Hello." Said Shizuru as she answered the door.  
  
"Hey, do you know where Kuwabara is?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"From what I know Kazuma is out flirting with Yukina." Said Shizuru.  
  
"Stupid Kuwabara we were going to train today!" said Yusuke  
  
"Hello!" called Botan.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I just got your next case." Replied Botan.  
  
"But I just got done with my last case three days ago." Said Yusuke.  
  
"So lets see what Koenma has for you now." Said Botan.  
  
"Come on in we can watch the tape." Said Shizuru.  
  
"Okay put it in." said Yusuke.  
  
"Got ya." Said Botan.  
  
"Hello Yuske, your next case is to recover a very powerful orb from a powerful demon, the demons name is Hitzuzaki. Hitzuzaki is a legendary demon with supreme strength. The orb is something that should not be on earth is belongs in spirit world. And Yusuke I'm warning you don't underestimate this guy, Hitzuzaki makes Togoro look like nothing. If you can't get this orb than the entire world is in trouble. If you want to find him than go to the cave of the undead." Said Koenma on the tape.  
  
"What does he mean make Togoro look like nothing!" Shouted Yusuke.  
  
"He means this guy is stronger than Togoro." Said Botan.  
  
"I know that!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Wait a minute did he say the cave of the undead." Said Botan.  
  
"Yeah why." Said Yusuke.  
  
"That place is where souls of dead demon take over the corps of other demons and use those bodies to battle with." Said Botan.  
  
"Well if I'm going to fight this guy then I'm going to need to get ready," said Yusuke, "After all I still have bandages from the dark tournament."  
  
"Yusuke I'm worried because you had enough trouble with Togoro and this guy is way stronger." Said Botan.  
  
"Don't worry I thought I'd never beat Togoro but I did and this guy will be just the same." Said Yusuke.  
  
"I hope your right." Said Botan.  
  
Later that day Yusuke was walking down the street when he saw Kurama, "Hey Kurama." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, where are you going?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm going to train for my next case." Replied Yusuke.  
  
"May I ask you what it is?" Asked Kurama, and so Yusuke told Kurama everything about the case. "Hitzuzaki is a terrible, terrible demon know for destroying the strongest of warriors no one knows exactly how strong he is." Said Kurama.  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"He is known all over the demon world, he's a legend." Said Kurama. "I'm going to help you with this case Yusuke."  
  
"Good, lets go find Kuwabara." Said Yusuke.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Why not?" asked Yusuke?  
  
"Because last time I went on one of your cases I got killed!" Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"I really do wish someone as responsible as you would go with Yusuke to protect him." Said Yukina.  
  
"Don't worry my love I will go and protect Yusuke." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh thank you." Said Yukina.  
  
"But who will protect you when you're in danger?" Asked a voice.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Said Kurama.  
  
"We should we get going." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Puu!" called out Yusuke's spirit beast Puu. "Puu, Puu, Puu, Puu." Said Puu.  
  
"I think he wants to go with you." Said Yukina.  
  
"I think you should stay here." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Puu." Complained Puu in a sad voice.  
  
"Can you watch Puu for me while I'm gone?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Sure." Replied Yukina.  
  
"Puu." Said Puu.  
  
"You guy's ready?" asked Yusuke. "  
  
Yeah." They all said.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry the next chapter will be a lot better.  
  
Next chapter: Death Chamber, Hitzuzaki raises: "Kurama move!" Yelled Yusuke as he pushed him out of the way saving him from a knife.  
  
"Thanks." Said Kurama.  
  
"Uh, Yusuke we're in trouble." Said Kuwabara as twenty demons roses charging for them. "Get ready to fight!" 


	2. Death chamber, Hitzuzaki rises

"We're almost there." Said Kurama. "I'd give it about a mile."  
  
"Man I'm feeling a huge energy source about a mile away from here. Does anyone else fell that?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"We all feel it, that is the power of a true demon." Said Kurama as they walked up to the cave.  
  
"Kind of spooky." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Just wait till we get inside." Said Hiei in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Back where Keiko is she's mad because someone didn't tell her something. "Botan! Tell me where Yusuke is now!" Yelled Keiko. "I don't know." Said Botan.  
  
"Don't lie! I know you know where he is now tell me!" yelled Keiko.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you." Said Botan. "He went on another case."  
  
"What! This is the fifth case in a row he didn't tell me about." Said Keiko.  
  
Back where Yusuke is they entered the cave and are now walking through the cave and they are talking about Hitzuzaki and his plans. "Man its dark." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, poor baby do you need someone to hold your hand?" Laughed Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!" Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Kurama do you know anything else about this guy?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Only that he won the dark tournament 15 times in a row 500 years ago." Said Kurama.  
  
"15 times!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Why do you seem so surprised, this guy is way stronger then Togoro." Said Hiei.  
  
"Kurama look out." Yelled Yusuke, as he pushed him out of the way of a flying Knife.  
  
"Thanks" Said Kurama.  
  
"Uh guys I think we're in trouble." Said Kuwabara as about 40 demons rose from the ground.  
  
"Get ready to fight." Said Hiei.  
  
Suddenly the demons came charging at Kurama, "Rose whip." Said Kurama as he sliced them in to hundreds of pieces.  
  
"Alright!" Cheered Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh no they're regenerating." Said Yusuke."  
  
"The only way to beat these things is to destroy their heart." Said Hiei.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yelled Yusuke as 40 more demons came up and were about to kill him.  
  
"Spirit sword!" Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
Then 40 more demons rose in front of Hiei and Yusuke. So yusuke grabbed a sword on the ground and slayed a demon. "You'll have to move faster than that!" Demanded Hiei who was killing them all in 30 seconds.  
  
"Fine!" Yelled Yusuke and then he started moving a lot quicker and finishing in 1 minute. He suddenly looked at Kuwabara who killing them slowly and there was a demon behind him and was about to kill him until Yusuke saved him "Spirit gun!" yelled Yusuke and the spirit gun hit the demon right in the heart, and in about two minutes he finished up the last of them. "Stupid Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke as he punched him.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"You made my waste a spirit gun on a stupid demon because you weren't paying enough attention!" Yelled Yusuke.  
  
"You guys should settle you differences somewhere else." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." Laughed a voice.  
  
"Who's there!" Demanded Yusuke.  
  
"It's me the one you're looking for, Hitzuzaki." Said Hitzuzaki as he walked over to Yusuke.  
  
"You don't look so tough." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Then why don't you throw a punch at me." Said Hitzuzaki.  
  
"I will!" yelled Yusuke as he threw a punch at Hitzuzaki, but he missed  
  
"Oh too slow." Said Hitzuzaki. But then Yusuke came in with an uppercut but Hitzuzaki was too fast. Then Hitzuzaki suddenly charged down from the sky and kicked Yusuke in the back and came down to the ground causing an earthquake.  
  
"This place is coming down." Said Kurama. "I'll get yusuke you guys get out of here."  
  
"Got it." said Hiei, and so Kuwabara and Hiei got out of the cave right before it collapsed.  
  
"Urameshi! Kurama!" Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"For a second there I thought they didn't make it out." Said Hiei.  
  
"Hello guys." Said Kurama.  
  
"But how?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I got my ways." Said Kurama. "Lets go home." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"I agree, we're not ready for this guy yet." Said Kurama.  
  
And so they went home to get yusuke healed, and this is not the last of Hitzuzaki they will see. 


End file.
